The Wanderer in the Woods
by Pokie4life
Summary: What would happen if I went to Camp Crystal Lake to celebrate a special occasion for a certain someone 3


The full moon rose high in the sky, shining down upon the canopy of the northern forest. A lone wolf howl sang out above the symphony of crickets in the brush, making their midnight music. A young girl found herself hiking down one of the forgotten trails with a package wrapped in the cover of her jacket and a guitar slung over her back. Her eyes were peeled for any movement in the shadows and ears perked to their peak to listen for any sound. A small smile spread on her face the deeper she ventured into the trees, countless thoughts swarming in her excited mind. She hugged the concealed package closer to her chest.

Soon, she then came across the hanging decaying sign leading to where a legendary icon of horror dwelled in secret. She thought back to all his movies she collected, her art she drew, and a copy of his mask that hung on her mirror.

The great killer of Camp Crystal Lake...Jason Allan Voorhees.

She gazed upon the symbolic sign with a great big grin, and skipped merrily down the littered trail. The distant sounds of the lakes waves reached her ears, and an excited spark flashed in her eyes. She slowed her pace to a cautious stance and entered the camp grounds as silent as she could. Quickly, she looked over her wardrobe she dressed in.

Jacket, long sleeved shirt, clean denim jeans, socks and sneakers. Her beautiful long blonde hair fell down her back in a clean cascade and pushed up glasses that came to the bridge of her nose.

She didn't look at all slutty or revealing any unwanted skin...she didn't look like a "bad girl".

She took out the tucked away package from her coat...and took in a deep, assuring breath. "He's gonna like it, it's going to be OK." I whispered to myself, "I'm not a bad girl, I'm not a bad girl."

I didn't drink.

I don't smoke.

I'm still a virgin.

I don't dress slutty.

I'm going to be fine!

The tension in the silent air was killing me inside, and with a confident walk, I progressed deeper into the camp. With a nervous but hopeful tone...I called out his name.

"Jason!"

My heart was pounding in my ears. I can't believe I actually did it! Minuets passed by and I eagerly scanned the trees for his hulk silhouette. I started to wander around the mess hall, and called out his name again.

"Jason...please come out!"

There was still no response from the forest.

With a sigh, I saw a lone boulder in the centre of a clearing by the lake. I took a seat and place my package next to me. I really hoped that he heard my voice. But if he didn't...he'll hear my music.

Swinging my acoustic six string around from my back, I took out my Jason mask pick from my pocket that my old instructor gave me for Halloween, and I started to strum a couple of chords. The sounds echoed deep into the trees, penetrating through the shadows...and reached the ears of a certain prowling slasher. His masked head shot up at the distant sounds, and he stalked through the brush to investigate, machete at the ready. But what he found was nothing wicked...but beautifully innocent.

I sat upon that rock, preforming to an imaginary audience. Suddenly, a shift of movement caught the corner of my eye. A small smile formed on my face, and I placed more passionately, strumming to Chris Daughtry.

_"All the things I still remember, summers never look the same. Years go by and time just seems to fly, but the memories remain. In the middle of September, we still play out in the rain. Nothing to loose but everything to gain..."_

I could feel Jason's presence grow closer towards me...but not in a threatening way. It was working!

_"Reflecting on how things could've been..."_

Just when I was coming into the end of the chorus, I looked straight up and met Jason's eyes, taking him by surprise.

"_It was worth it in the end..."_

The sound of the final strum rang out through the silent air, and we stared at each other. I wasn't as scared as I thought as I was going to be...but I felt relaxed and honoured. Jason seemed curious and perplexed as why I was here.

"Hello Jason" I whispered.

The sound of his name said to him seemed to make him jump a bit. Not hearing his own name in several years would be kinda startling , especially from a complete random stranger like me. Setting down my acoustic, leaning it across the rocks side, I bent down and lifted the package. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here, and not afraid of you either" I asked a little shy.

His masked face tilted a bit to the side in curiosity, and he nodded.

A soft smile came to my face, and I reached down into the small bag and pulled out a Tupperware container. Jason's eyes never left my hand as I peeled the plastic lid off to reveal what was inside. Within...was a small, vanilla frosted cupcake with a design of Jason's hockey mask drawn with icing, with the number "68" written in red beneath. I reached into my coat pocket, and pulled out a small unlit candle. Pushing it into the centre of the pastry, I took out a lighter and set it off. The tiny flame flickered in the breezy forest air.

"Happy birthday Jason!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

Holding the small treat high near his face, I saw the light reflect off his eyes hidden beneath his mask flicker to life. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown just like his movies and fan art. I could tell that they were wide with shock and disbelieve, but slowly held out his large hands in front of him and accepted the small cake.

"There's something else too" I added.

Jason's eyes lit up once more. He must've felt like he was 11 years old again, getting birthday presents and sweets from friends.

Wait...am I his friend now?! A huge light filled my heart and I almost squealed in delight, but didn't not to frighten or creep him out.

But reaching into the bag, I pulled out a small brown bear. Stitches down the middle and black buttons for eyes. "I made it for you. And look here!" I said. Zipping the back of the bear open, I pulled out a small replica of Jason's mask and machete from it and placed them on the bear. I almost really squealed that time but it came out like a forced whine. Jason looked very amused for this, and his shoulders started jumping on his body.

Oh my gosh, he' laughing!

He doesn't just like it, he loves it!

"Oh! I almost forgot Pamela!"

Digging back into the bag, I pulled out a bouquet of freshly picked wild flowers that I collected on the way here. Untying a ribbon fro my hair,

I tied it around the stalks of the plants and secured it with a beautiful bow. "Just a little something to brighten up her shrine, and to pay my respects to one of the most amazing, beautiful, strong mothers that this world has been blessed with. She is a role model for all mothers to bide by! Never, ever give up on your children!"

I could see in Jason's eyes that he was beyond touched, and that Pamela's presence around him was probably crying with joy. Jason placed the small brown bear on his shoulder and took the flowers from me. I looked down at the cupcake. "Oh my god, I'm so stupid!" I cried out, and pulled out my guitar again. Jason was confused at first, but then understood once he recognized the traditional song.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Jason, happy birthday too you!"

His heart was melting with gratitude, but also was his icing face. "You better make a wish soon or you're hands are gonna get very sticky later" I mused with a giggle.

His eyes jumped to the melting candle, and took a moment to think. After a few seconds, he blew out the tiny flame in a single breath. I applauded him with a great big smile, and immediately asked him what he wished for. I them mentally slapped myself.

Jason can't talk, stupid!

But to my surprise, he DID respond!

Jason placed the cupcake down next to me, and then gave me a thank you hug!

My face exploded to a beat hot red, and my inner fan girl exploded out when I really squealed and fidgeted around in his grasp. But he did something else that completely threw me off guard!

Jason lifted me off the boulder and carried me on his shoulder! I cried out in surprise, and started to laugh.

"Jason, what on earth are you doing?!" I laughed out loud.

He picked up the cupcake, and handed it to me to hold. With his finger, he smiled behind his mask and pointed to the flowers. I understood immediately. "I'm gonna meet your Mother?!"

He nodded eagerly.

A second wave of fan girlishness racked through me and a hugged Jason's backside like I was clawing at it.

"BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" 3 3 3 3

This was a piss poor writing but I wanted to do something for Jason's B-Day.

FRIDAY THE 13TH, JUNE, 2014.

I LOVE YOU JASON! HAVE A GREAT BIRTHDAY MY SPECIAL, SPECIAL BOY ! 3 3 3

(and yes, Friday the 13th, June was also a full moon like the book :D)


End file.
